


Haunted

by kellou24



Category: Chloe - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellou24/pseuds/kellou24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: All dialouge is from the movie Chloe.

* * *

Horrified is the only way to describe the feeling I have catching my son in bed with that woman.

Chloe.

At least that's what she says her name is.

"Michael get out of here," I anxiously tell my son.

"What? You thought you can just buy me and I'd go away just like that?" I caught his confused look and before I could say anything she continued. "You think you can just put money in my hand and I would go and take care of myself," she said looking at me in disbelief.

"Michael! Michael, I don't want you to hear this. Come on. Get out, get out, get out," I said pushing my son out the door.

"What's going on?"

"Just go."

"Mom!"

I shut the door and turned around to face her. She was putting on her shirt in the mirror.

"I don't want you near my son," I said still hearing him outside the door, calling my name.

"He's not yours. Your husbands not yours. I'm not yours. We're not just here to do as you say wh-when you pay us and when you want us and when to dispose of us," she said firmly, tying her blouse. I could see the tears in her eyes and could hear the vulnerability in her words.

"I understand I did this. I brought you into my marriage, but you need to stay away from him," I said firmly.

"I felt you in him," she tried to bring her hands up to touch my face but I grabbed them in mine before she could. "His eyes and the tiny little things that he does. I actually think he could be like- he could be a good boy for me to start dating," she said almost pleading with me.

"My husbands going to be home any minute," I said quickly, but urgently.

"David? It's fine? You and David huh? Is it working out for you? I did my job?" she asked while I was desperately trying to get her out of the house.

"Let me get you dressed and drive you home and we can talk there alright." She brought my hands up to her lips to kiss them, then slid them down her chest to grasp her breasts.

"You liked it." She said in a breathless whisper.

"I'm sorry I mislead you," I lied, knowing she wouldn't leave if I told her the truth.

We stared at each other for a moment before she let go of my hands and turned to the vanity, grabbing the hairpin she gave me.

"No you're not," she said walking away from me.

"Excuse me?" I asked not understanding what she meant.

"You're not sorry," she let out a small almost hysterical laugh, stopping in front of one of the windows. I quickly followed and when I stood in front of her she continued. "You shared your secrets with me-"

"Okay," I tried to interrupt.

"-we made our own little world together-"

"Alright," I tried again to interrupt her.

"-and you didn't even know anything about me. You MADE me fall in love with," I could tell she was becoming angry and hysterical and I was afraid of what she'd do.

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I felt something but it was always for my husband," I explained to her quickly. She became red in the face and if possible more angry.

"You wouldn't have your husband back if it weren't for me," She spat at me angrily.

"Come on. Let's go home." We started struggling back and forth still shouting at each other.

"Catherine! How can you do this to me? Am I worth nothing to you?"

"Oh God," I said seeing that her palm was bleeding from where the hairpin had stuck into it. "You're bleeding. Please let me take you home," I begged her. She started running her hands through my hair and down my face until she ventured to my neck. I tried to hold still as she ran the hairpin down my neck but I couldn't hide my heavy breathing. I felt blood on my neck but I couldn't tell if it was her blood or mine.

"I think your beautiful. You must know that. You really are," I said trying to placate her. "Tell me what you want," I asked hoping to distract her from doing something drastic.

She un-tilted her head, stared into my eyes and said, "I want you to kiss me."

I leaned forward and she met me halfway. Our lips joined together and I let myself relax into it. I opened my eyes and saw Michael's reflection through the window, causing me to push her roughly away and turn to face him. I heard a crash and turned back around to see Chloe hanging onto the frame, where the window must have fell off.

"Oh God!" I screamed.

Chloe looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile before letting go of the frame and falling back, careening towards the ground.

After, there would be police cars and ambulances filling up my driveway, cops questioning me, and David offering me comfort in his arms.

I wouldn't be focused on that.

I'd be replaying that smile over and over in my head.

I'd be forever haunted by her presence in my life and the impact she had. And I could only blame myself for her demise.

* * *

Reviews are love people3


End file.
